


The Moose's Hair (Sabriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Gabriel finally managed to convince Sam to let him do his hair.





	The Moose's Hair (Sabriel)

Sam's fingers hovered over the keyboard of his laptop while he read an online news-page about a possible case. His eyebrows frowned together in concentration and he frowned at the picture of a slit throat. A vampire, probably. He thought. Or maybe a demon?

"Hiya, Sammy!" Somebody suddenly loudly yelled in his ear, making the hunter jump in shock. A giggle was heard from behind him and Sam turned around, seeing the Archangel Gabriel standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"It's Sam," he corrected the Archangel, turning back to his laptop. Sam did not felt like dealing with Gabriel and his Gabrielness today.

One day, the - supposedly dead - Archangel suddenly appeared in his room, covered completely in flour from head to toe. Since then he has made the habit of dropping by on an almost daily basis. Occasionally, he helped Sam and Dean with some cases - with the occasional pranks her and there.

For instance, once Gabriel put Sam and Dean and Cas in a replica of High School Musical and they could only leave when they sang all the songs. And only a few days ago, Gabriel turned the Bunker in an Indiana Jones-style labyrinth.

Gabriel started poking Sam's shoulder and tugging on his hair. "Hellooooo!!" He dragged out. "Don't go ignoring me now, Sammy! I'm bored and need attention!"

A sigh left the hunters lips and realizing that the Archangel wouldn't leave him alone unless he gave in, Sam closed his laptop and turned around to face Gabriel fully.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Can I do your hair?"

Sam stared at Gabriel. Whatever he expected the angel to say, it was not that. "You want to..." Sam spoke slowly, "do my hair?"

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I think you heard me fairly well the first time. It's not like I'm speaking in Chinese."

"Why?"

The angel's golden eyes stared at him as if he just handed him a four-headed lizard. "Because I always wanted to," the Archangel spoke in a 'duh' tone.

Sam did not feel so sure about it. A part of him even feared what Gabriel might do with his hair. The Archangel might shave him bald or turn his hair permanently a neon pink, all for fits and giggles.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stared at Sam. "I won't cut anything off nor will I change your hair color," he spoke like he had read Sam's mind or felt his fear, which he probably has. "I promise."

"I don't know..." Sam started to say, but Gabriel pouted, making his eyes large, vaguely resembling a puppy.

"Please?" He almost begged, even holding his hands together in front of him. A hopeful smile on his face.

Sam felt himself waver. Damn it, Sam cursed, using my own trick against me. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed, hoping he was not going to regret his decision.

"Yay!" Gabriel cheered and snapped his fingers. Suddenly he held all kind of hair products; like hairspray, a brush, and some pins. Sam's eyes had widened slightly. "Turn around," the angel commanded and Sam obligated, but not before he saw that the shorter man created some steps out of thin air and stood on them so he could reach Sam's head better.

He picked up a random lore book - something about shapeshifters - and started reading it while Gabriel worked on his hair.

"I'm serious Gabriel," Sam warned, "don't dye or cut my hair or I swear on your father that I will dunk you in holy oil and deep-fry myself a nice crispy Archangel."

He could hear Gabriel gulp. "Got it."

While Sam was reading his book, he could feel Gabriel comb and tug on his hair, tying it together and weaving something into it. "Just what are you doing with my hair?" He asked skeptically, trying to take a look.

"Don't look!" The Archangel complained loudly. "I'm not done yet!"

A sigh left Sam's lips and he forced himself to continue reading the lore book.

~~~~~~

Sometime later

"Finished!" Gabriel finally said, stepping back and clapping his hands together.

Standing up, Sam faced the Archangel. He couldn't help but smile slightly upon seeing the Archangel being all giddy and happy. Gabriel has a very contagious smile.

"Can I see it?" Sam asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers once and he was holding a mirror half his length, the surface turned away from Sam. "You want to see my work?" The Archangel grinned slyly.

Sam gave him a nervous look. He did not trust the mischievous look that Gabriel was giving him. Do I want to see?

"Uhm, sure," he replied reluctantly, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

Gabriel grinned and turned the mirror around, giving Sam a good view of his head.

Why did I even agree to do this? Sam thought not for the first time, looking at his own reflection in horror. Gabriel appeared behind him, a wide grin on his face and his eyes sparkling in both amusement and pride over his work.

"I think this is one of my new masterpieces," Gabriel laughed.

Sam could only gape at his own reflection. Gabriel had basically turned him into a girl. The Archangel had given Sam braids with small pink and red flowers weaved through them. And now, Sam had numerous butterfly-clips clasped in his hair.

And on top of that all, somehow, Gabriel had managed to doodle on Sam's face with a black sharpie - without the hunter noticing.

Gabriel's moose, was written on Sam's forehead in big fat letters.

"And?" The Archangel managed to say between his fit of giggles. "What do you think?" And he busts out laughing again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, his hands clasped on his stomach.

Sam put on his most convincing smile. "Oh, I love it," he said. Gabriel stopped laughing and gave him a startled look, seeming almost disappointed about his reaction - or the lack of it. Sam opened his arms wide. "Come here and let me give you a hug!" Gabriel stepped away, wide-eyed.

"I think I rather-" before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Sam had his long arms wrapped around the angel, the angel's face pressed against the hunter's stomach. Tensing up, Gabriel stood completely still, but Sam did not appear to be choking him - not like a human could strangle an Archangel - but he simply held Gabriel. When he finally allowed himself to relax, Sam suddenly jumped back, threw a lighter on the ground and before he knew it, Gabriel stood inside a circle of fire.

"Really?" The Archangel asked. "Holy oil? Are you going to deep-fry me after all?"

"You shouldn't give me any ideas, seeing the situation you are in," Sam laughed. Gabriel huffed in reply and turned the hunter his back.

"Why did you put me inside this fire circle?" The Archangel asked after a while.

"Don't worry," Sam replied, "I will get you out soon. After I got all of this out of my hair," he mentioned towards his hair. "It might take a few hours though... maybe a few days."

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" Gabriel asked in bewilderment. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Count the cracks in the wall?" Sam shrugged. Gabriel gaped at him and the hunter gave him a salute before he left the room they were at.

Staying true to his words, Sam returned roughly an hour later to set Gabriel free once more. Gabriel wasn't amused by his situation - it became boring quickly inside the fire-circle, but he merely scoffed when Sam returned and laughed at him.

After a while, Gabriel disappeared from the room with a flutter of wings.


End file.
